her little plan
by Shadowtigs
Summary: Sonic finds himself in a mess and Shadow and Rouge are prefectly happy to 'help' our hero out. Watch out Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

Rouge smirked as she entered the base unseen; she'd been told it was abandoned but knowing Eggman there were probably still a few surprises in here besides the last time she'd been to one of the 'abandoned' bases she'd found a revenge driven robot in the form of Omega and Shadow in suspended animation.

"Well at least I know that can't happen again" she muttered to herself as she hacked the inner door's security code.

The room she entered was piled high with run down machines. Rouge looked around quickly

"There's got to be something valuable in all this junk!" she moaned.

Just then her sensitive ears picked up a small sound that was almost a squeak coming from the corner of the room.

"that better not be a rat" she growled as she walked over to the where the noise had came from; her eyes catching a slight movement from behind a small machine. As she got closer she saw it was shivering although she couldn't tell if it was from cold or fear. Its fur was a mixture of bright and dark blue giving the appearance of dust coating its small body. Slowly and cautiously, Rouge placed her hands under the creature so she could pick it up and get a better look at it and was surprised to see a familiar pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her pitifully.

"Sonic!" she gasped.

The small hedgehog whimpered at the noise. Rouge quickly scanned the room for anything else living.

"How did you..." she broke off as the tiny blue blur begain to tremble "never mind."

She shifted her grip on the baby and extended her wings "well treasure or not Honey it's clear I can't leave you in here" she took the air with ease "although I'm beginning to think I should stop looking for Eggman's treasure since I only ever seem to find you hedgehogs in trouble" a smirk crossed her face "speaking of which I know someone who owes me a very big favour Sweetie"


	2. Chapter 2

A black furred ear twitched at the sound of the door but the owner didn't look round; he'd been living with Rouge far too long to care when she came and went from whatever job she had been doing.

"Hey Shadow I've brought someone to see you" Rouge called playfully.

Shadow half turned away from the TV and glanced towards the bat. He was about to turn away when a small pair of emerald green eyes looked up at him.

"Faker" Shadow growled then he looked closer "Small Faker... this wouldn't be anything to do with you Rouge?"

Rouge looked offended "why would I want a baby Sonic? I just found him like this when I went to Eggman's lab to look for treasure"

Shadow growled "You should have left him there"

Smirking Rouge slid next to the dark hedgehog and smiled "Now Shadow it wasn't that long ago I found you in one of the bases"

Shadow smirked "you still haven't found that treasure"

She shrugged "I'm beginning to think this treasure is Eggman's way of getting rid of his plans that went wrong"

"The Faker was wrong to begin with" Shadow growled "And last time I checked I helped you"

"well I'm sorry hunie but Blue's staying here" she smirked "and you're helping me with him"

Glaring, Shadow asked "and why would I do that?"

Rouge picked up a camera "Blackmail, Shadow" she winked "of Blue obviously"

Shadow smirked and eyes the child in her arms "very well"


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge stood up "I'll see you in a while then Shadow"

Shadow looked at her with surprise "You're leaving me with the Faker?"

Rouge smirked "well Hun one of us has to go shopping and since I doubt you want to go out and buy baby clothes I thought I'd leave Sonic here of course if you want to do the shopping..."

"I'm fine here" shadow growled "how much trouble can one Faker be?"

"You might be surprised" Rouge laughed "I already grabbed some stuff before I got here so it's not like you'll need to leave for anything" She placed the baby in Shadow's arms "I'll be back soon Sweetie!"

Shadow scowled "You bought stuff before you knew I'd let him stay?"

Rouge smiled "It's my club Shadow he was staying where you liked it or not... It was just easier for me if you did!" She opened the door "Bye bye boys!" she called

As soon as Shadow was sure she was out of ear shot he put the small blue hedgehog on the floor

"There's no chance I'm letting you sit on my lap Faker"

Tears began to well up in the small hedgehog's eyes.

Shadow scowled "that won't work Faker"

At those words the little blue speedster started to cry...

It took fifteen minutes before Shadow decided he'd had enough of the endless racket and scooped Sonic onto his lap.

"Happy now Faker?" he growled.

The little hedgehog glanced at him, smiled the yawned and curled up in a ball already asleep before he'd finished.

Shadow glared at him "You couldn't have done that before!" he growled loudly causing Sonic to whimper in his sleep and kick Shadow in the leg.

"you'd better hope Rouge get's back soon Faker because I am not going to give you everything you want just because you start to whine" Shadow muttered so that he didn't disturb the smaller hedgehog "This blackmail better be worth it"


	4. Chapter 4

Silently she approached, her presence was only known why she took the picture... and then he glared at her.

"Oh Shadow imagine how embarrassed he'll be when he finds out he was cuddling into you" Rouge smirked before picking the now stirring baby up "are you hungry sweetie?"

The little hedgehog smiled and Rouge laughed "I thought so after all you seem to have been trying to eat Shadow!"

Shadow glanced at his lap and saw that Sonic had left a nice puddle of drool behind "If I didn't already hate the Faker I do now" he growled.

By the time Shadow returned from dealing with Sonic's parting gift he found Rouge had almost finished feeding the other hedgehog although he wasn't sure if Sonic had eaten more food than he'd covered himself with.

"Figures the Faker would make a mess"

Rouge simply smirked and took another photo "oh Blue you're making this too easy"

Shadow grinned wickedly "I wouldn't say that Rouge, last time I checked the Faker hated water"

Rouge smiled "You worry too much Shadow." She petted Sonic's head "How much trouble could this little guy cause?"

Less than ten minutes later Rouge emerged soaked but carrying a mostly dry Sonic. Before she could blink Shadow had taken a photo.

Seeing Rouge scowling, Shadow smirked "Oh Rouge" he mimicked her tone from early "imagine how embarrassed he'll be when he finds out he was so dependent on you"

Rouge glanced at the little hedgehog "You know Sonic I think it's time daddy tried looking after you"

"I don't know who you're calling his daddy" Shadow gave a low growl "But the Faker's fear certainly won't make me look like you right now" he informed her as he grabbed his rival and set off to finish what Rouge had started...


	5. Sonic vs Shadow: water

"For someone who hates water you certainly like getting everywhere" was all Shadow said as he stared at the water covered walls, rugs and towels. When water started to fall from above he scowled looked up and found himself astonished.

"How Faker?" he asked the hedgehog in his arms "how did you get water on there?" when a drop of water landed on Sonic he started to thrash wildly and Shadow nearly dropped him twice before he resorted to placing the child on the damp floor. Of course when he turned round the speedster had fled. Scowling Shadow raced over and slammed the door to halt the escape.

"You don't want to make me mad Faker, you should know you can't beat me" he warned as he picked the small hedgehog up. The pair reached the bath before chaos broke out, first Sonic attempted to climb over Shadow, thrashed when that failed and finally resorted to spinning until a tiny blue tornado formed and started to throw the water everywhere. A growl ripped from Shadow's throat as he grabbed the little hedgehog.

"You really want to do this Faker?" his eyes burned but Shadow simply placed his blue rival on the floor, opened the door and stepped out of the room.

"That is why I didn't want him" came the low growl as the dark hedgehog settled against the door to wait his challenger out "at least you're impatient"

It took five minutes before Shadow heard the defeated sobs coming from the other room. Smiling to himself he pushed the door open and scooped the sobbing ball into his arms.

"I could have done worse Faker" was all Shadow said before he placed his counterpart in the water. The whimpers that escaped from the baby's throat weren't reassuring but they weren't a surprise to Shadow.

"Let's just get this over with" he grolwed

Rouge looked up when the door opened expecting to see a soaked Shadow, instead he seemed mostly dry and she was even more surprised when a now clean Sonic wound up in her arms.

"well Shadow I guess you really are the Ulitmate lifeform" she praised.

Shadow scowled "I wasn't created to bath babies"

Rouge smirked as she grabbed her hairdryer from the side "don't worry Shadow when I'm done you'll find giving him a bath was worthwhile..."

Five minutes later as he watched Rouge take a photo of a blue pompom he had to agree it was. A pair of emerald eyes stared up at them pitifully from within the mount of blue fur making Rouge laugh.

"Don't worry I'll brush it down Sweetie"

"Not so tough are you Faker?" Shadow smirked

"No he isn't" Rouge replied "but then again it's not him we have to worry about"

Shadow glanced at the bat "and who do I need to worry about?"

"Well I can't imagine Amy will like us have Blue in his vulnerable state" she responded

As a image of a rather large hammer appeared in his mind Shadow had to admit Amy could be a problem.


	6. Amy arrives

Thanks for the reviews ^^

* * *

"Do you really think Amy will call you?" Shadow was doubtful anything would make the two girls talk.

"Shadow have you seen Amy when she's looking for Sonic?" Rouge smiled already knowing his reply

"Of course Rouge I have been subjected to her hugs every time she has gotten the Faker and I confused" Shadow growled slightly before glancing at the little hedgehog that was curled up next to him on the chair "I don't know how she manages it we don't look anything alike"

"I wouldn't say that" Rouge frowned slightly "you do have a bit of a resemblance to each other"

Shadow scoffed "quills, an ability to run and the fact we both wear gloves"

"Well when you're running at the speed of sound you'll find that the quills and gloves are all we can see" was the reply.

"How long do we have?"

Rouge sighed "well that all depends on how long Blue was at that base... when did you last see him?"

"I don't seek him out Rouge" Shadow snapped "Although the Faker did run into me two weeks ago"

"well if he's been gone that long then she'll probably turn up her and accuse us of handing him over to Eggman" she scowled.

"It's a shame then that Eggman left him for us" Shadow smirked

"You like him like this don't you?" Rouge was grinning.

"I'll admit he has his moment when he can't talk" shadow sounded bored "but I really like how I'm in control here"

"That isn't everything Shadow" she teased lightly "and last time I check this was my house" she informed him as she snapped a picture of Sonic cuddling against the elder hedgehog.

At that moment the door shook with the force of someone knocking.

"Guess who just showed up" Rouge smirked.

Opening the door, Rouge found herself faced with a tearful hedgehog. Amy's eyes scanned Rouge's home desperately, her eyes looking for a familiar blue coat. Her attention became fixed on a hedgehog that lay across a chair however his fur was too dark for Sonic.

"Shadow" Amy muttered in surprise.

A pair of red eyes slowly trailed towards her "it's about time you realised who I was"

"What are you doing here?" was the first question Amy asked.

Shadow smirked "I asked myself that months ago but since I found no reason I shouldn't be here I didn't bother leaving"

"Have you seen Sonic?" Amy pleaded.

"Of course he's an irritating blue hedgehog that everyone seems to mistake me for" Shadow replied arrogantly "however I assume you meant have we seen him recently in which case I would want to know when you were asking for"

Rouge laughed "always so serious Shadow?" she teased.

"I worried about him" Amy snapped suddenly "he's been gone over a week"

"Maybe you scared him off with all that talk of marriage" Rouge smirked.

Amy's hammer shot out "I would never scare Sonic!" she yelled.

Shadow scowled as he watched the little hedgehog roll over and quickly burst into tears.

"Wonderful Amy" he snapped as Amy froze at the sound.

"What's a baby doing here?" Amy demanded as she stalked over to Shadow's chair and shrieked when she saw who was next to him "Sonic!"


	7. over their heads?

"I'll ask you one more time! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONIC?"

The cry came from Amy and was directed at the bat who had, rather quickly, decided to perch on the top of the fridge. Shadow was almost certain the door would no longer open thanks to the three hammer shaped dents that were already there as Amy took another swing to emphasise how she felt. Rouge decided that it was probably better not to answer that question... of course her silence left Shadow to bare Amy's rage. The dark hedgehog noticed his small companion had fallen silent and, for the first time, the Ultimate Lifeform was starting to understand why his rival ran from Amy Rose.

"Shadow" Amy's voice was strained but she was trying to stay calm "please tell me why Sonic is a baby?"

"I don't know" came his rather irritated reply "however Rouge claimed she found him like this in an abandoned base and since I was once discovered in similar circumstances I have no reason to doubt her explanation"

"But it's Rouge" Amy protested.

"Yes it is" Shadow growled "and I really don't see what see could gain from this situation" apart from the blackmail which he had no intention of informing Amy about as he planned to use it later.

"She could get Sonic to love her since he'd feel he owned her something" Amy dropped any attempt to remain calm "unlike her, Sonic believes in thanking people!"

"I really don't think Rouge would want the Faker's affection"

"What if she gets him to help her steal the master emerald?" Amy continued

"I doubt that would happen and if it did I highly doubt they would succeed as the Faker has a very short attention span" Shadow snapped.

Amy let out a frustrated sob "why do you keep defending her?" she wail as she forced Shadow to back-flip to avoid a blow from her hammer "she's the one who did this to Sonic!"

"I already told she found him like this!" Shadow snapped as he grabbed Amy's wrist "If you can't accept that we're telling the truth Amy then leave"

Amy yanked her wrist out of Shadow's grasp and stalked over to the chair "fine but I won't let you two hand Sonic over to Eggman! He's coming with me!" Amy cradled the small hedgehog to her chest as he whimpered and headed towards the door. The closer she got the louder the sobbing became. As she reached for the handle a black furred arm shot across her exit.

"I think the Faker wants to stay here" came Shadow's growl

Amy glanced down to see Sonic reaching out for his rival and in her moment of distraction Shadow pulled the baby into his arms. Once there Sonic fell silent. Amy was surprised.

"Fine Shadow he can stay with you for now" Amy snapped "but if anything happens to my Sonic I'll make sure you regret it" she prowled out the door "I'll be back with Tails" she called over her shoulder as Shadow sighed in relief.

"I thought she'd never leave" Rouge confessed as she locked the door and assessed the damage "you hedgehogs are nothing but trouble" she informed the pair.

"It's beginning to seem we're in over our heads this time" was Shadow's reply.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who would have thought one hedgehog could cause so much damage?" Rouge threw the comment to Shadow as they tried to clean up the house.

"Which hedgehog are we talking about?" the dark hedgehog inquired "I've destroyed entire cities before"

"You're a very special hedgehog Shadow, in fact you're not really a hedgehog in anything but appearance" Rouge smiled "I assume damage comes with the Ultimate Lifeform title"

"You seem to be getting better at remaining on my good side" Shadow remarked.

"Practise makes perfect Shadow and I was already close to it anyway" the ivory bat replied "Amy certainly doesn't like me"

"I can see why the Faker runs from her advances" Shadow muttered

"She'd certainly run their marriage" Rouge laughed "although with the scare she gave Blue we'll probably be up all night!" she glanced at the chair where they'd left the little hedgehog and smirked "or maybe not"

A look of confusion crossed Shadow's face as he regarded his sleeping rival "that was sudden"

Rouge simply shrugged "kids don't stay upset for long and they're easy to distract"

Shadow watched her take another photo of the small hero cuddling a cushion and frowned "then I fail to see why the Faker isn't normally like this... his personality matches what you've just said"

"you can always ask fox-boy when he turns up"

Shadow glanced at her "you truly think Amy will bring the fox here?"

Rouge smiled "of course. She can't stand the idea of her _Sonikku _ being around me even when he's too young to have any feeling for me"

"I'm not sure the kid would want to come here" Shadow growled doubtfully

"I'm not sure he'd want to disagree with Amy"

Shadow scowled "you have a point with that"

"hey Shadow" Rouge smirked "Amy's got me interested in what Eggy has to do with this so guess what that mean!"

A low growl escaped Shadow's throat "You're leaving us together"

"think of it as bonding Shadow" Rouge teased as she flew out of an open window "and try not to kill each other!"


	9. Two's trouble

Shadow scowled as he felt a small nip on his finger; Sonic seemed rather eager to eat his unwilling caretaker. Of course someone would choose that moment to knock on the door. Sighing Shadow slid his hand out of the now damp glove and, dumping the other one on the way over, opened the door. Standing there was a rather nervous fox twisting his twin tails around him for comfort.

"Do you want something?" the young fox jumped at the sound of Shadow's voice.

"H-Hi Shadow" Tails stammered.

The dark hedgehog sighed and reclined against the frame of the door "I'm not going to hurt you" he muttered.

"I know that" Tails blushed and cast his eyes to the floor "but you'll think what I'm about to say is stupid"

"Try me" Shadow smirked already well aware what Tails was about to say.

"Well you're not going to believe this but well..." Tails rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Amy seems to think Rouge has somehow turned Sonic into a baby and brainwashed you into defending her. Silly right?" the last line sounded like a plea.

Shadow smiled in amusement at Amy's assessment of the situation but simply moved out the way of the door and indicated for Tails to step inside. When he did Shadow quickly stuck his head round the door to make sure Amy hadn't followed then he locked the door. Rouge could always use the window he decided. When Shadow turned his attention back to Tails he saw the young fox was mesmerised by the treasures that decorated Rouge's house... Shadow wondered how the kit would react if he knew these were the fakes. Of course with his attention occupied he'd failed to spot the blue blur still chewing on a glove. Tails turned to Shadow and finally noticed something.

"Hey Shadow where are your gloves?" it was clear he was surprised to see Shadow only wearing his rings.

A small scowl crossed the ebony hedgehog's face and he pointed to the chair where he knew his charge was. It was only when Tails went to look that Shadow wondered if that was the best way to break the news to the fox. His suspicions were confirmed when he watched Tails' eyes widen in alarm and he saw the fox sway. Shadow caught him before he hit the ground and put him on the chair with Sonic. When he saw the small speedster going to chew on Tails' namesakes he scowled and picked him up.

"No" came the growl "it's your fault he passed out anyway"

Sonic gazed up at Shadow innocently and grabbed on to his fur.

Shadow frowned "What do you want?"

As Sonic attempted to cuddle up to the older hedgehog Shadow found himself wondering how he'd wound up watching a baby and his 'little brother' all he could hope was that Rouge would get back soon and that Tails might be able to inform him of Amy's location, preferably before she completely ruined the house.


	10. Chapter 10

A soft groan alerted Shadow that his 'guest' was starting to come round.

"Oh man" the young fox muttered as he gazed absently round the room "what happened?"

"you fainted" Shadow stated simply causing the fox to jump.

"Shadow! Then it really did happen!" Tails spoke quickly and even the Ultimate lifeform had trouble keeping up... looked like Tails had picked up some of his adoptive brother's speedy nature "Sonic! What do we do? Oh no what's Amy going to do? And she went for Knuckles! Shadow we have to do something!"

Shadow's ears pricked up at the mention of Amy's name "slow down kid I can't understand you!" came the low growl.

Tails glanced at the floor in embarrassment "Sorry Shadow it's just after Amy told me about Sonic she said she was going to get knuckles and make sure that traitor got what she deserved... I think she was talking about Rouge"

"Probably" Shadow muttered "but Rouge isn't here for her to get"

"Sonic is though..." Tails sighed sadly "I know you don't like him Shadow but you **can't** give Sonic to Amy!"

The dark hedgehog was surprised by the fox's words and the tone of his voice "why not?"

"Amy's nice enough but well around Sonic she gets a little bit possessive" Tails confessed. Shadow rolled his eyes and scowled; he already knew that and had been on the wrong side of Amy before.

"It's just if Amy got Sonic" Tails let out a sob "she'd probably keep me away from him so I couldn't try and change him back. She love the fact Sonic needed her. Normally Sonic can handle Amy's affections but when he's like this I'm afraid she'll hurt him!"

Shadow silently cursed Rouge for leaving him alone as he watched Tails break down and his 'brother' follow suit. As he picked both children off the floor and moved them where he couldn't hear them sob Shadow decided he'd rather face Eggman then be stuck babysitting for the rest of time. A sound below drew his attention to the street. Shadow froze as he locked on to a familiar pair of red eyes and a deep growl rose in his throat... it looked like a jealous Amy was the least of his problems.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow flinched at the sound of wailing and yelling. His furious eyes found the young fox clutching one of his namesakes close to him as he admired a set of teeth marks now upon it and the small blue quills that were jammed in. The wailing came from the biter who sat on the floor, green eyes staring up innocently at his guardian, with his spines puffed up. A low growl escaped the dark hedgehog as he grabbed his charge

"Metal Sonic's outside and you two choose to fight!"

Both hedgehog and fox flinched from the tone of Shadow's voice.

Tails glanced up nervously "Metal Sonic's back?"

Shadow nodded "which is why you two need to be quite"

Tails glared at his brother "He started it"

"I don't care who started it" Shadow hissed "I'm finishing it"

Both kids starred at Shadow in awe.

The ebony hedgehog met their gaze before passing Sonic to the young fox "Get out of my sight until I say it's safe"

Tails nodded slowly and ran out the room. Shadow sighed and allowed his gaze to return to the robot that never quite got destroyed. A soft flapping alerted him to the arrival of Rouge who sauntered over to the window.

"Wow we sure are popular" she smirked.

"I presume you didn't reach Eggman's base then"

"You presumed right Honey but Omega wasn't against helping a girl out" the bat winked "Of course part of me wishes he were here t o stop Knucklehead and Amy"

Shadow turned to look at her "Yes although I doubt we'll have any trouble... from them at least"

"What do you mean Shadow?"

"Amy decided to send us the fox boy and now he's hiding somewhere in the house with the little faker"

"Wonderful" Rouge sighed "we've gone from GUN agents to babysitters and still haven't gotten Blue to go to sleep"

"I did the bath" Shadow protested

"exactly why I thought I'd save my pride and leave it to you Shadow" Rouge smiled "I'll see what to do with Fox boy"

"Do?" Shadow muttered.

"Shadow I hate to say it but there's a very good chance some one's breaking in here today and I don't think the kids should be part of it"

"You sound like their mother" Shadow observed.

"Given what you said just five minutes ago I don't think you have the right to comment" Rouge laughed at Shadow's expression "There are cameras in here Shadow... I couldn't let you have all the fun after all. You seem to enjoy playing dad with those two"

"I thought the blackmail was for Sonic"

Rouge smiled innocently "It is but if I happen to catch you doing something embarrassing well I'm sure I'll fine a use for it"

Shadow smirked "you know this means war"

The ivory bat laughed "Bring it on I'd love to beat the Ultimate Lifeform!"


	12. Sonic vs Shadow: sleep pt1

Shadow met the green eyes that gazed innocently up at him and scowled.

"What do you want?"

The small blue hedgehog snuggled up against Shadow's hand and laughed.

Shadow frowned "you have a bed and you're a child so why not sleep?"

Sonic blinked and smiled.

"What do you want Faker?"

Rouge watched as Tails glanced anxiously at the doorway.

"Do you think we should have left them alone?" the young fox asked.

Rouge smiled sympathetically at him "You worry about Sonic a lot don't you?"

Tails blushed but nodded "He's my brother and my best friend I couldn't let anything happen to him"

Laughing, Rouge replied "I think he feels the same way about you"

Tails grinned "I have to worry Rouge, Sonic never takes anything seriously"

"And Shadow can't have any fun" she winked "which is why the two of them are so good together"

Tails glanced at her quizzically "what do you mean?"

"When Shadow's around Sonic he can't help but enjoy himself and when Blue's with Shadow he has to take things slower, plan things out a little"

"I guess you're right" Tails smiled "Sonic does seem to be more serious around Shadow although I think I worry even more when they're together" he frowned "do you understand Rouge?"

Frowning Rouge's ears lowered "I'm not sure I do kid I've never had to worry about Omega and Shadow..." she trailed off looking distant. Both were silent.

"Have you never heard that you don't bite the hand that feeds you?" the snarl cut through the room "Right now that is me! Get your teeth off!"

Fox and bat burst out laughing at the image of the Ultimate Lifeform being bested by a small child and the tension dissolved.

"I'd better make Shadow some coffee" Rouge smirked "unless he accepts defeat he's going to be up all night"

Tails rolled his eyes "it's a long night then"

"Well you don't have to stay up" Rouge smiled "although if you sleep tonight you'll have to look out for Amy in the morning"

Tails yawned "I think we'll hear her first"

"Over Sonic and Shadow I'm not so sure" Rouge muttered as a fresh round of shouting started down the hall.

Tails smirked "Shadow 1: Sonic 1"


	13. Chapter 13

Rouge was running the brush through her hair when the door opened and a smug looking Shadow strolled in.

"Faker's asleep" he muttered as he sat down next to her "and now the fox is out of the way we need to talk"

Rouge sighed "what now Shadow?"

"Metal Sonic was outside Rouge and we both know why" Shadow scowled "the Doctor clearly wants his hedgehogs back"

"hedgehogs?" Rouge glanced at Shadow "he wants Sonic"

"I don't believe that Rouge" came the cold reply "why would the Doctor let the miniature Faker go? He could hardly have out ran him"

"Sonic could have escaped" Rouge protested

"we both know that's a lie Rouge" Shadow smirked "we both know he wanted you to find the Faker; he led you on, gave you clues and made sure you'd feel sorry for him" the ebony hedgehog shook his head "the Doctor knew you wanted his treasure and he'd be stupid to forget what happened last time you found something trapped in one of his abandoned bases"

Rouge was saved from a need to reply by the sound of a crying child. Shadow growled.

"What is wrong with him?" the dark hedgehog cried as he stormed down the corridor.

Shadow didn't return that night and when Rouge went to explore she found him curled up in a chair, a small blue ball of spikes snuggled into his chest chewing the elder hedgehog's thumb contently and leaving a patch of drool upon the now grey coloured fur of the ebony hedgehog's chest. Rouge smirked as she watched the sleeping Ultimate Lifeform pull the small child closer and cradle him in his arms. The moment was almost too sweet to ruin. Almost, Rouge thought as she snapped a photo and watched a startled Shadow glance round before his eyes rested on his napping companion. They found the damp patch of fur soon after. Rouge smirked as the baby was thrust rapidly into her arms whilst her partner in crime thundered through the house muttering how he was not a chew toy. A satisfied grin crossed the ivory bat's lips as she realised Shadow hadn't mentioned the photo... it looked like she'd be able to blackmail two hedgehogs before long.


End file.
